There are a number of methods used to cool pets, such as cats and dogs. A common method involves pouring, spraying, or immersing the pet in cool water. However, this method may be time-consuming, labor intensive and messy since the pet will be wet and will need to be dried before leaving a bathing area or reentering a home. Another method is to wrap the pet in a cool water-soaked towel or allow the pet to lie on such a towel. However, this method may also be time-consuming, labor intensive and messy since the pet will also be wet. Further, the towel may need to be re-soaked with cool water several times to achieve optimal cooling as well as to account for evaporation and absorption of the cool water.
Another commonly used method is the use of electronic devices such as electric fans, air conditioning and electric cooling pads/beds. However, these devices require a connection to a power source, can be expensive to operate and are typically not portable.
Prior art patents describe cooling apparatus for pets in the form of pet beds. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,835 describes an air-conditioned pet bed that provides for cooling means in the form of re-usable, pre-frozen, chemical ice-packs adapted to fit within an insulated portion of the pet bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,708,646 describes a cooling pad for pets comprising a base and a cooling pad body held on the base. The cooling pad body is mounted onto the base such that the cooling pad body is spaced from the ground surface to facilitate heat dissipation.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,720,218 describes a cooling platform comprising a temperature regulation layer, a support layer, a channeled covering layer and a pressure activated recharging cooling composition within the temperature regulation layer which is endothermically activated and endothermically deactivated upon the application and release of pressure, respectively.
Although the prior art includes various portable cooling mats, mattresses and platforms, the present invention provides numerous benefits over the prior art teachings as will be described below.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a cooling mat for pets that is portable and lightweight for shipping as well as easily activated and reusable.